


Payback

by Nerdgirl001



Category: House
Genre: Cute, M/M, This is like the only way this would happen, Ugh, i need this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House always argues against Chase, sometimes he takes it too far, and sometimes he takes it way too far. I think this time he went just far enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

"Oh would you two just get a room?" Chase said under his breath, not realizing that everyone in the room would hear him in an unexpected moment of silence. Cameron laughed lightly, Foreman actually smiled, and House just stood there staring. House looked from Wilson to Chase for a moment, obviously debating something. He decided.  
"What? Does pda offend you? I know that you don't get any yourself but how about you stop being a little prat and accept people for who they are." He gave a faux frown then with as much sarcasm that House could muster, which turned out to be a lot, he continued with a pointed cane in Wilson's direction, "I love that steaming hunk of a man." He walked closer to Wilson, "why don't you ever notice me?! Will you marry me?" The fake pain in his words was sure to pull a heart string or two.  
With a gleam in his eye Wilson jokingly agreed. What happened next no one could account for, Chase had already looked away his cheeks slightly pink and his eyes rolling, Cameron laughed open-mouthedly, and Foreman already gave a disapproving head shake and went back to his file.  
House kissed Wilson. Passionately. The entire room went silent and that moment seemed to last forever, for all parties involved. All eyes were on House, well all except Wilson's, his fluttered closed and his cheeks began to burn red. House's lips departed Wilson's and he stared at Chase. His voice seemed a little choked as he said,  
"Now could we get on with the ddx please?"


End file.
